sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Pearl(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Purple Pearl Purple Pearl is an OC used for roleplaying. Appearance Description: P Pearl looks just like any other pearl, slim and tall with a pointed nose. She wears a purple leotard with a diamond on it with a sheer frilly skirt, she has two star shaped sleeves just below her shoulder.She has lavender eyes and messy lavender hair that goes just past her shoulders. Backstory Her story starts 7,000 years ago. On Homeworld, Blue Diamond gave one of her court a gift:her very own pearl. She had had her made just like that gem wanetd. And so, just like any other pearl, she would act as her servant. However, she did manage to make a friend , Cat's Eye. Though forbidden, the two would discuss current events with each other. A couple of hundred years pass and Pearl witnesses the rebels attack and Ruby and Sapphire fuse. Her owner saw this as highly innapropriate. Pearl wanted to voice her opinion, but knew this wasn't the time. Little did she know that her life would make a complete 360. The War had started and she watched as troops of gems were sent to fight the rebels. She and her master were attacked, Pearl barely escaping with her life. Assuming the tragic fate that fell on her master, Pearl gained a new feeling of self confidence. She picked up a sword on the ground and fought bravely to try and escape. But, however she soon found herself conered and one of her own kind poofed her. Years, later when the war was over, the Crystal Gems found her gemstone, trapped insise a strawberry bush, which,suprisingly,was still in tact. Rose then bubbles her and sent her to the temple, where she sat in her bubble till Pearl acidentally releases her. After an akward struggle to befriend the gems, she now travels, but prefers to spend most of her time in Beach City. Personality At first a quiet gem, after the Rebellion, she is more of a goof, like her friend Cat's Eye.She now protects Earth with the Crystal Gems.She can also sometimes be humorous when not called for,even teasing opponents during battles,but can be serious. She is quick to make friends, even if they don't return her friendship at first. She gets touchy when her master is spoken about. She is also very insecure, being treated as property on Homeworld, so she does not take insults lightly, and panics if a plan fails, sometimes putting the blame on herself at times. She would go long distances to protect those she cares about. Very long distances. Relationships Steven ' When she found out that Rose was gone, she was skeptical at first, but is good friends with him now. 'Crystal Gems Being the gems that poofed and unbubbled her, she was bitter towards them, but know, they are among one of her closest friends. Peridot Like the others, She was hostile toward Peridot and Homeworld, but they are on good terms now. Cat's Eye(Agunachopace) On Homeworld, the two would talk and discuss Cat's Eye's travels. Up until th Rebellion that is. Then they separated. After a while the two became friends again and now protect earth alongside Steven and the Crystal Gems. The two are also such close friends that they can form fire Agate almost flawlessly. Celestite(PeriandLapis007) At first, when they met, Celestine was rather rude towards Pearl, and pearl assumed that was because Celestine was a defect, unlike her. After they had, gotten to know each other, they are now on good terms. Purple Topaz(Qwertyuiopscout123) Purple topaz was Pearl's former master.She still feels a sense of loyalty to her, as she wasn't to mean to her. She thinks, ever since the Rebellion, she had been shattered by the rebels. Green Pearl (Agunachopace) When she was on Homeworld, Green Pearl and Purple Pearl, having differing personas, were at odds with each other. Fusions When fused with Cat's Eye, they form Fire Agate. When fused with Celestite, they form Iolite. When fused with Cat's Eye and Celestite, they form Spectrolite. When fused with Olivine and Indicolite, they form Apatite. When fused with Olivine, they form Flourite. When fused with Indicolite, they form Coirdierite. Abilities Being a gem, she possesses standard gem abilities. Skillset ' * '''Spear Proficiency-' She is very good with her spear, and it possesses the same abilities as Pearl's. * '''Sword Proficiency- She is trained in sword fighting, even able to hold her own against Gems who have swords as summoned weapons. Unique Abilities * Psammokinesis- she has the ability to control and manipulate sand. she can create walls, pillars, and other objects,for a variety of offensive and defensive skills. She can control sand in glass form too, making another offensive or defensive move. Photokinesis- she can produce light from her gem to distract enemies to work like a flashlight, but more powerful. * Gymnastics- She is very flexible, and can dodge attacks easily.She is very graceful with her dodging, too. * Nubikinesis- She can manipulate clouds, which could change the humidity or blind her enemies. She can also, to a limited extent use the cloud as a platform. She can also turn water into clouds, and, if she gathers them up enough, make rain. * Holo-Army- She can create Holo-Pearls to attack for her. This can be used as an offensive and defensive move. Designs Gemology * Pearl is the official gemstone of the Philippines and official birthstone of June * Pearls being an organic stone are susceptible to acids e.g. when put in vinegar a pearl will dissolve * Pearls are in the same family as ammolite, coral, jet, ivory and amber as they are all made through biological processes Gallery 128.png|Purple Pearl and butt Lobster By Asriel Dremurr Purple Cat.png|Purple Pearl and Cat's Eye by Agunachopace Purple Pearl Edit Request.png|Purple Pearl by BCPrincess 400.png|Purple Pearl getting ready to fuse. By Asriel Dremurr HomeworldPP.jpg|PP's Homeworld outfit. HomeworldPP2.jpg|PP's second Homeworld outfit. PPArt.jpg|Purple Pearl WIN 20160615 17 19 39 Pro (2).jpg|Purple Pearl smirking Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Pearl Category:Approved Characters